wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue builds
The Rogue is primarily a melee damage dealer. This section lists common talent builds for both dagger and sword. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Because talent trees were significantly altered in the 2.0.3 patch, old talent builds have been discarded and new talent builds have been developed. Listed below you will find several common and popular talent builds that have been tuned to maximize effectiveness. These were originally taken from the stickied forum post on the official rogue forums, but most have been heavily edited to adapt to patches. Level 70 Dagger Builds Combat Daggers - 15/41/5 Combat Daggers is a PvE build for high raid damage. It depends on Backstab and maintaining Slice and Dice to do most of its damage. Before the Burning Crusade expansion it was the highest damage build available, but currently is roughly equal to Combat Swords/Fists. Due to the nature of Combat Potency, overall regen is largely determined by the quality and speed of your offhand dagger 1.3-1.5 Mutilate - 41/20/0 - PvE If your focus is PvE and raiding, you'll need to improve your sustainable dps with combat talents. Dual-wield specialization is the key here, in addition to a huge increase in white damage, it will actually improve your mutilate damage as well. Also, you can never go wrong with improved slice and dice and precision. The same rules apply to you as to combat rogues: white damage is king. Don't ignore your hit rating and AP. Mutilate - 41/0/20 - PvP If your focus is PvP, taking subtlety talents will give you higher burst damage and improved ability to stunlock. Having 3/3 Initiative, and 5/5 Sealfate makes it very simple to stock up on combo points. Just open up with a cheap shot and mutilate and you're ready to kidney shot. You can then use cold blood and mutilate to quickly generate more combo points for an eviscerate. Mutilate - 43/0/18 - PvP This build is similar in function to the 41/0/20 PvP mutilate build above, but puts the Elusiveness points back in the assassination tree for better poison handling. This build is more suited for fast skirmishes such as arena fights because these do not last long enough for a reduced cooldown on Vanish and Blind to be of any use. Seal Fate / Premed - 30/0/31 This is a versatile build that takes burst damage and combo point generation from Seal Fate and adds cooldown management with Prep. Dirty Deeds, Premed and Initiative. It offers the ability to open with 5 CP for huge opening and CB for high finishing damage. Imp Ambush with CB for big openers, and Elusiveness for shorter cooldowns. These advantages make it a great PvP build but with Hemo, cheap CS/Garotte and incredible combo point generation it also is an effective PvE build. Shadowstep Build - 20/0/41 This is a PvP build that features extremely high burst damage. It gives you use of all of the good subtlety talents and just enough of the assassination ones to give you the extra power you need. It also provides +10% Attack Power and +15% agility. Sword/Fist/Mace Builds Combat Swords - 19/42/0 Combat swords is currently recognized as, and is mathematically, the best DPS build. You can proc an extra MH attack from sword specialization with either hand. You'll want a quick offhand, Latro's Shifting Sword from Black Morass for beginners. The next best upgrade is S2 Gladiators Sword for Combat Potency purposes. Aggression and Surprise Attacks boost the damage of your Sinister Strike while BF, imp SnD and Dual Wield spec increase your white damage. AR gives you a nice boost in yellow damage every 5 minutes. Surprise Attacks also makes your finishers unable to be dodged. With Precision and stacked hit rating, as long as you are behind a target, your finishers cannot miss or be dodged which means they will always connect. You can take this build and sub in Fist Spec for combat fists. You are better off with a 1.3s dagger like Warp Splinter's Thorn than with any of the low level off-hand fists. The arena season 2 offhand fist is 1.5s, and is the next best upgrade to the dagger and should be taken. Both fist weapons from Al'ar are great as well. Going with Mace spec and some better pvp talents also make for a great build with S2 Gladiator's weapons. The DPS in raids is not as strong as swords and fists, but still respectable. Combat Hemo - 11/27/23 As with all Hemorrhage builds, you do not spec to contend for higher DPS then other rogues, but instead seek to improve the total raid DPS by more then a combat-sword rogue would. With hemo now being normalized weapon speed is actually no longer a concern with hemo builds. The weapon with the best average damage and acceptable DPS is your choice. Keeping a fast OH will still be good for poison and other procs. There are some filler choices here, but not many. Another Combat Hemo - 11/21/29 1 point less in Sword Spec and 2 points in both WE and DD are how you finish this out for best DPS when wielding swords. If you are using any other weapon, you are better off dropping the weapon specialization and WE in favor of Preperation and 4 points into Deadliness (11/21/29). Tri-spec Combat Hemo - 11/28/22 This build was developed with the hemo changes of Patch 2.3. In theory, this build should have increase raid DPS more than your personal DPS lost by not speccing into combat. In reality, this never came to pass as the hemo debuff was bugged and spells were removing charges and not ticking the extra damage. This bug was not fixed until 2.3.2 came out. When 2.3.2 came out and hemo was nerfed this build because mathematically poor vs combat in all aspects. This build is now obsolete and shouldn't be used if you are wanting to achieve your full DPS potential. Old School PvP Hemo - 27/3/31 This was the hemo spec of old and variants could have some decent impact after 2.3.2. Combat Maces/Subtlety - 0/33/28 Along with crit dmg/dmg buffs, awesome PvP build in my experience against all classes of toons. Includes Preparation, Adrenaline Rush, Riposte, and Blade Flurry. Vigor/Seal Fate + Combat Maces - 31/30/0 This spec makes it quite easy to keep people stunlocked. You get increased damage from dual wield spec, increased crit from malice/lethality and mace spec, chance to stun, improved kidney shot, and combo point generation based on crit. In my experience, if you still have maces cause you used to be AR/Prep, this is the way to go to deal massive damage. Only drawback I've noticed is the lack of survivability which subtlety provides. Shadowstep Swords - 18/0/43 This build has only been around for a very short while following the Shadowstep buffs (patch 2.3) and especially after the HARP (Hemorrhage/Adrenaline Rush/Preparation) build was altered to only allow one Adrenaline Rush at a time (patch 2.3.2). It focuses on increased mobility and subtlety with more sustained damage over burst damage as in Shadowstep dagger builds by eliminating talents which increase burst damage. This is a PvP build only. Shadowstep Swords(Combat)PvP - 0/20/41 This build is amazing PvP. It is nearly impossible to be kited with this build. Overall damage is decent, and a shorter Evas CD. 3.5 min CD on sprint and Evas along with prep help immensely as well if you happen to get into a longer arena match. This build has been used before Patch 2.3 Shadowstep buff, and works even better now. Old level 60 builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 60 Leveling to 60 For soloing, grinding, and leveling, you will want to focus on swords and put a majority of your points into the Assassination and Combat trees. Leveling with daggers is possible, especially with a group, but is less efficient soloing than leveling with swords. Until you start partying regularly, and doing instances, you will want to stick with swords as your primary weapons. Sword/Dagger is perfectly fine until you take sword specialization, after which time you will want to get yourself a speedy, high DPS sword for your offhand. Note: If you DO choose to solo-level with daggers you want to focus as much as possible on high burst damage as it will be harder to rely on out-lasting enemies with sustained DPS. Make sure your daggers are close to your level and spend talent points in burst DPS like Opportunity, Improved Ambush, and Improved Eviscerate. Ghostly Strike is also a good investment. A well-geared and talent spec'd Rogue can open a fight with Ambush, Ghostly Strike, Gouge, Backstab and then Eviscerate and get their enemy well below 50% in a matter of seconds before Ghostly Strike has worn off and you begin taking significant damage. Levels 10-39 * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Remorseless Attacks 2/2 * Malice 3/5 * Ruthlessness 3/3 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Murder 2/2 * Improved Eviscerate 2/3 * Cold Blood 1/1 * Improved Kidney Shot 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Seal Fate 3/5 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fGebox0scZM Level 40 (Respec) * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Improved Gouge 3/3 * Deflection 5/5 * Riposte 1/1 * Endurance 2/2 * Precision 5/5 * Dual Wield Specialization 5/5 * Blade Flurry 1/1 * Sword Specialization 5/5 * Aggression 1/3 * Adrenaline Rush 1/1 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fZG0Ed0Vzx0oo Levels 41-60 * Aggression 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Malice 3/5 * Murder 2/2 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Ruthlessness 2/3 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fhgboxZG0Ed0Vzx0ho Category:Guides Category:Rogues Category:Talents Category:Rogue Talents